


One Shots (TURN, 1776, and Hamilton)

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: 1776 musical, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, Character Death, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: I had the urge to write some one-shot stories, so while this is a series/chaptered work, you can pick and choose which ones you want to read and it'll still make sense. I'll try to remember to put trigger warnings in each summary if there are any as well as what it contains. I want to hear any suggestions you have from any of these fandoms (or even just the American Revolution in general)!Enjoy!





	1. Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 contains: Fluff and smut (good god why is this like my favorite thing to write. I'm lonely xD)

Benjamin Tallmadge ran in Washington’s tent with something he’d been wanting forever. They were in the middle of the winter in Valley Forge, desperate for intelligence from his spies. “General Washington, I have your intelligence report!”

George Washington stood up quickly and walked over, his semi-curly brown hair framing his...forehead? It wasn’t horribly long, but not too short either. He took the scroll of paper and read it. “The British are holed up for the winter but plan to make their next attack on...Richmond, Virginia?” He shrugged and grabbed Benjamin’s face, pressing a hard kiss to his lips before retreating back to his desk.

Benjamin blinked a few times, mouth slightly agape with surprise. “I-I-I, uh...you’re welcome, sir.”

Washington chuckled, relieved to know his spy ring wasn’t completely dead. “You’ll have to forgive me, Benjamin. I got a bit too excited I suppose.”

Tallmadge walked over to him and kissed him again. “Don’t be sorry, sir. I liked it.”

George smiled slightly and stood up, grabbing Ben by the waist. “How about I make you the director of military intelligence? I’m alright with promoting you. That is if you can keep up with it and being a captain.”

The younger man’s face blushed a bright pink at his hands on him and nodded. “I won’t disappoint you, General.”

Washington squeezed them lightly, receiving a shiver from the other man. “Need something, Benjamin?”

Ben’s face flushed darker and put his hand on his general’s chest. “I mean, that depends on if you’d like to reward me physically…”

Washington leaned down and pressed tender kisses to his neck, causing Ben to let out a soft moan. He purred into the Captain’s ear and brought a hand down to squeeze his ass. “Mhmm, I wouldn’t mind. Go lie down on my bed and undress, pretty boy.”

Benjamin walked over to the bed while taking off his overcoat, waistcoat, and undershirt. He messed with his belt until finally getting out of his trousers and boots too. He finally sat down in just his undergarments and looked up at Washington with his beautiful blue eyes.

George walked over to him after stripping off the top half of his clothes and boots and knelt over him, making him lie down like he’d told him to do. He licked over his own lips before pressing them on Ben’s once more and letting his hands roam over his sides. He pulled his face back just enough to look into his eyes. “God, you’re beautiful, Benjamin.”  
Ben blushed and pulled his face back down to kiss him again. “I may be beautiful, but you’re a damn hunk, sir.”

Washington chuckled and somehow got himself out of his trousers and undergarments as well while their lips smashed together again. He slipped off Ben’s and moved his lips down to his neck, biting and sucking a mark into the tender, semi-tan skin. Benjamin let out a small moan and tangled his fingers in George’s hair. “I want you inside me, General. Please.”

Washington helped him flip over onto his hands and knees and let the spit from his lips drip down his lower back and over his hole before he stuffed his dick inside him. Benjamin winced a small bit but soon he was being rammed by one of the most powerful men in America, and not just in bed. His breathing picked up until he was panting and sweat beads formed on his forehead. “General Washington, faster...I-I’m about to come…”

George dug his nails into his hips and snapped his hips as quickly as he could manage, starting to sweat as well. I mean, at least it kept them warm. Ben released first. Washington had come prepared and put a ragged blanket down under them so he’d still have a cleanish bed to sleep in. He came in his partner with a loud moan and pulled out moments after, laying down after taking the blanket off the bed, and pulling Ben’s head to his chest. He stroked his hair and closed his eyes. “You’re an excellent lover, Captain Benjamin Tallmadge.”

Benjamin giggled a little and snuggled into his neck, feeling tired after their little dance. “So are you, Georgie.”

Washington snorted and let out a small chuckle. “Call me Georgie again and I’ll kick your ass.”

Ben smiled a little and kissed him once more. “Ugh, fine. I won’t this time, more or less because you already kicked my ass. Or it feels like it. Man, I’m not gonna be able to sit down on my horse tomorrow.”

Washington returned the kiss and yawned. “Eh, you’ll be fine. Just use extra padding on the saddle.”

Benjamin closed his eyes and drifted off to the soft wind of the winter storm. George pulled a cleaner blanket over them and fell asleep cuddled up to his spymaster apprentice.


	2. John Laurens/Thomas Lynch Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Major/Minor character deaths, suicide
> 
>  
> 
> John struggles with his mother's death and a friend tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind went to a very dark place tonight (don't worry, I'm alright) so, this happened. I also wrote this about 1 am so hopefully it doesn't suck too much.

“John, help your father with the plantation when I’m gone. He can’t do it alone. Be strong for me, my son.” Eleanor closed her eyes as her breathing slowed. She had caught deadly yellow fever that had been rampant through the colonies.

John Laurens took his mother’s hand and bowed his head to pray, tears spilling through closed eyelids. “God, spare my mother anymore suffering. I can’t bear to see her this weak anymore.”

He finally got his wish. A few hours later, she slipped into eternal sleep. Henry had also been by her side when she died. The floodgates that were John’s eyes, opened as he wept. He was only 16 and would have to start adulthood without the woman who was always there for him. 

He loved his father but hated what he did. He would now be put in charge of helping keep the slaves in line on Henry’s rice plantation, which he wanted nothing to do with. He stood up a few minutes after she was gone and walked outside, not able to bear the suffocation of being indoors. Doctors would come and remove her body, then they would have a funeral, most likely the next day.

After stepping out into the cold, he walked down to a local tavern. John sat down at a table and waited. A young woman, possibly in her late teens, walked over to him. “What can I get you, sir?”

John looked up, his eyes bloodshot from crying. “A pint of ale will be sufficient.”

She nodded and went to pour him the alcoholic beverage, bringing it back in a metal like cup. John paid her and drank the entire thing within a minute and a half. He felt more tears prick his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. He got up and left, not feeling any less devastated like he hoped he would. He trudged through the cold streets of Charleston, South Carolina while keeping an eye open for anyone he could maybe talk to. Everyone seemed busy except a man that seemed to be a few years older than him. Maybe he’d understand his predicament. John walked over to where he was sitting and joined him. 

“Hello, who are you?” the older man asked.

John kept his gaze to the ground. “John Laurens, sir. I just saw you sitting here and thought maybe you had a minute to talk. If not, I understand and I apologize for bothering you.”

He could tell the young man was going through something hard and put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m Thomas Lynch Jr. and I don’t mind listening. What’s going on?”

John did his best not to break down again, though it was mighty difficult. “My mother just died not even an hour ago. We were so close and I lost her.” Tears welled up in his eyes again as he tried to force them from cascading down his face.

Thomas pulled him into a warm hug and wrapped his arms around the poor boy. “These things get easier with time, I promise. How old are you?”

John sobbed into his shoulder. “S-sixteen, sir. I don’t want to f-feel like this anymore. I don’t wanna live without Mama.”

Thomas stroked his hair and closed his eyes. This boy was only five years younger than him and had to go through this horrible tragedy. It wasn’t uncommon this time of year but it was still hard to go through. He said a silent prayer for him before looking back down at the sobbing mess of a person clinging to him. “I know you don’t, but don’t you still have family, John? They need you to be strong right now.”

John nodded and sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Two sisters, two brothers, and my father. How am I supposed to be strong for them when I just want to die? I want to be with Mama, not on Papa’s plantation.”

Thomas’s heart broke for the kid. He tipped up his chin gently and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I know you don’t really know me but I care about you. I don’t want to hear about your death in the paper, John. I know it’s hard but please take care of yourself.” He saw the sun starting to set and knew they should be getting back home. “Get home and try to get some sleep okay? I know it won’t cure anything but it might help you get a clearer head on your shoulders come morning.”

John nodded and walked off after thanking him. But he didn’t go home. He didn’t want to go home. He was desperate to be with his mother in Heaven, so, he walked to the gallows and climbed the steps to the platform. The streets were mostly empty, give or take a few random colonists and British officers. One of the officers saw a young boy climb onto the platform and dashed over to see what was going on. There weren’t any hangings scheduled right now, especially not at night. “Young man, what are you doing up there?”

John slipped his head through the noose that was still up and pulled it tight. “Going to be with Mama.”

The officer dashed up the steps, but before he could cut the rope with his bayonet, John had jumped off the platform the best he could. He heard the snap of his neck and stared in horror as he watched John’s lifeless body dangle a few feet off the ground. He cut him down, though he knew it was too late. Whoever left the rope would be tried for murder as they weren’t supposed to be. He ran down to the courthouse and lost every shred of self-control as he started to sob. “A teenage boy hung himself before I could intervene, Your Honour.”

The magistrate walked up to the gallows with Officer Baker and looked him over. “I remember him from when his mother and father brought him in when they bought their first house. Go tell the Laurens family that John is gone.”  
Baker didn’t think he would be able to do it but he went down to the Laurens plantation and knocked on the door. Henry opened the door, seeming more tired than usual. “Can I help you, Officer?”

He shook his head, doing his best to keep the tears at bay. “I’m afraid I have some bad news, Mr. Laurens. Your son, John Laurens is gone. He took his life before anyone could stop him. I’m so sorry.”

Henry stared at the man in red, his face draining of all color. “John is...my son, John is gone? I lost my wife and now one of my sons. This can’t be happening...:”

Baker wiped his own eyes once more. “He will be buried next to your wife tomorrow, sir.” He turned and walked off. He hated having to tell families their loved ones had died. Baker made it back to post and wept that night over the loss of a well-known colonist’s son.

Henry had to break the news to his three other children and wept with them until they finally fell asleep hours later.

*****************

The next morning, Henry got himself and his children ready for the double funeral. Everyone wore black and the gloomy, gray sky didn’t help matters. They made it to the cemetery where his wife and son would be buried. The priest of the city’s church stepped up on a small wooden platform and pulled out a small scroll. “The members of Charleston, South Carolina all join us to honour the two lives lost yesterday. One by yellow fever and the other by suicide from grieving the loss of his mother. Henry Laurens, would you like to say a few words?”

Henry nodded and walked up to where their coffins lay. “Eleanor, my dear wife and the mother of my children, I miss you dearly and your loss has been heavy on my heart as of the hearts of our children. May you rest in peace with our Lord.” He picked up a shovel and tossed a shovelful of dirt into her grave before walking over to John’s. “John, my oldest child and young abolistionist, I miss you dearly as well. I know you hated slavery with a passion and while I wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon, in your honor I will free the slaves I own and will help work on abolishing it. I wish I could have been a better father to you but I will try to be the best damn father I can be to your siblings. I only hope you’re happy in Heaven with your mother and you will be dearly missed. I love you both very much. “He tossed a shovelful of earth into his grave before walking back to his other three children, embracing them tightly while they wept.

John’s siblings also said a few words to the both of them and this process repeated until everyone who had attended got to say something and give their contribution of dirt to their graves.

Thomas Lynch Jr. walked to their graves as everyone except the family left and knelt by John’s grave. “I only wish I could have saved you. You were a troubled young man but you had such potential, John Laurens. You were a lovely kid and I hope the afterlife treats you and your mother well.” He helped Henry finish filling the graves and put in the headstones.

‘Eleanor Delamere Ball Laurens (1731 - 1770)  
Mother of 12, spouse to Henry Laurens  
Where there is peace, there is happiness.’

John Laurens (1754-1770)  
Son of Eleanor and Henry Laurens, brother to three surviving siblings  
Do not weep for I am in my mother’s arms once again. I am happy now.’

Thomas and Henry said one last prayer before going back home as there was still so much work to do in their lives.


End file.
